Awakening
by Lizzy3
Summary: Ron went missing 4 years ago in the final battle and no one, not even his fiance knows where he is. When they find him in a coma in Ireland who would be thinking about their little brother's doctor?.....Uh Percy. R


Disclaimer- I only own Marris Darcy, Frank Banks, and Helen the secretary. JK Rowling owns the other characters and I own the plot. The Goo Goo Dolls own the song "slide" which I will continue in the rest of the fic.  
  
Percy walked into his office. He was distracted for some odd reason. The whole morning he had thought that he something was odd. In his mind he thought threw his morning. 'Okay, I got up at 6:00, had a light breakfast then a shower. I loaded up my briefcase then I headed to work.' He was jerked out of his revere when he ran into his assistant. "Good morning Frank," he said distractedly.  
  
"Good morning sir," the young man said hurriedly. "I just gave your secretary the papers," Percy nodded and walked quickly to his office. He had hired Frank Banks because he, quite frankly, reminded him of himself. Smart, eager to please, efficient, he could go on forever. He stopped at the deep mahogany door and took out his key. After unlocking his office he went to his desk. Papers sat neatly in the corner as he had instructed. He settled himself in his chair and was about to think about what was irking him but his secretary came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, did you sleep well?" the over-enthusiastic young woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I slept fine Helen, now do I have any messages?" he asked, ruffling through his morning papers.  
  
"Oh, your father called. He said that they found him." Percy jumped out of his chair.  
  
"By him you mean Ron right?"  
  
"Yes sir, he said to go to his office immediately," she nodded reverently. Let me explain. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had gone to defeat Voldemort once and for all in the final battle. Ron hadn't been found, Harry and Hermione had been found unconscious near the sight. They had been searching for 4 years and they had found nothing that inspelled any hope in them. until then that is.  
  
"Thank you Helen," Percy hurried to his father's office. Arthur had been elected Minister of Magic by the Order of the Phoenix after the battle and had moved to the huge office on the top floor. He pushed through the door and was greeted by his father's secretary. "Is my father able to see me now?" She nodded and he entered the chamber. His father was hunched over his desk.  
  
"Oh hello Percy, I suppose Helen has told you the good news?" Percy nodded slowly.  
  
"Is it really true? Do we have cause to hope?"  
  
"They have found a body that fits the description. He's in an Irish hospital," Arthur answered. A soft tear slipped down his face at the thought of his son, alive. They had all but lost hope of ever even finding his body.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Percy asked, knowing that the whole family would be going there, that's just the way the Weasleys worked.  
  
"As soon as you settle things in your office, collect your things from home, and meet the family at the Burrow."  
  
"I'll be quick." Percy rushed from his father's office, flying on his happiness. He put Frank in charge and hurried home. He threw some things into a suitcase. He apparated to the Burrow and found his whole family in the living room. Harry sat next to Ginny, stroking her hair. Hermione sat on the side of the couch looking glumly at the fire. She and Ron had been engaged before he disappeared and she had never gotten over it.  
  
"Good, you're here. Let's go everyone. The portkey is set to go off." Percy noticed that his sibling's spouses and children were not present (accepting Harry). They got up and apparated, resurfacing in a long white corridor. Percy helped Hermione to her feet. He looked at the stark white walls. He looked up when he heard the thud of shoes coming toward them.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Weasleys. I'm Dr. Marris Darcy, the one who's in charge of your son's case. I'll show you to his room." She gave them a small smile. Percy couldn't help but think how pretty she was. They followed Dr. Darcy to room 433. Hermione was the first to his side. "Oh my darling, my darling," she cried, grasping his hands.  
  
"I don't know if I told you over the phone but Ron, if that is who this actually is, has been in a coma for the past 4 years," Dr. Darcy said slowly.  
  
"Is there any hope?" Molly asked, looking up at the doctor.  
  
"That's what I have to talk to you about. There is an experimental potion. If it works, it would not only revive him but also bring back his memory in full. The decision is totally yours, if you don't want to risk it you don't have to."  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Arthur questioned, a look of worry in his blue eyes.  
  
"I think you should try it but it's totally up to you," she said in a comforting voice. Arthur looked at Molly and they exchanged some sort of telepathy.  
  
"We'll go along with it. We have to try something." She nodded and turned to go. "Oh, Dr. Darcy, when will we be able to do this?"  
  
"As soon as I can get everything I need. We can do it in an hour if you would like."  
  
"That would be good, thank you very much Dr."  
  
"Please call me Marris," she turned on her heals and left. Molly slowly turned to her son. He looked a lot different from the way he had the last time they had seen him. He was very thin, his hair short and uneven. His face had gone lax and his mouth was in a permanent frown. His skin was whiter then the sheets around him, the only sign of life in his was the rhythmic rise and fall of his thin chest.  
  
"He's so thin, what are they feeding him?" she asked aloud just to break the silence. They all choked on a laugh. It felt strange in their throats. No matter how happy they had been there was always something in the back of their mind that made them feel guilty. You know what I'm talking about, when someone dies or has a terrible accident or something you feel guilty about being happy because they're not or cannot.  
  
"I think they feed him though this bag mum," Charlie said pointing at the IV. She nodded her head. The hour passed strangely. It was neither fast nor slow as most experiences are. Regardless, Marris came in the door with a tray. She filled the shot with a deep blue potion.  
  
"Do you still want to do this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we're sure," Arthur said, looping his arm around Molly's trembling shoulder. Marris nodded with a kind of calm, steady, solemn determination. Hermione grasped Ron's hand while the injection was made. The rest of them looked on helplessly. They had finally found him but they couldn't help but wish for more. They couldn't count how many times they had wished only to see Ron's face again.dead or alive but now all they wanted was to hear his voice again.  
  
"There's not really a reason for you to stay here the whole night. It's 4:00 now, you mine as well check into your hotel and get a bite to eat. I'll make sure to call you if anything changes," she stood looking around at the group of redheaded people around her.  
  
"Let's go, that's a good idea," Arthur pulled Molly up and they headed toward the door. Everybody followed, at least everybody except Percy. He stayed behind. He crossed the room to Ron's bedside forgetting that Marris was still there.  
  
"We really need you to get better buddy. You've got to come and help Hermione and you still haven't pounded Harry for dating and marrying Ginny. You've got a great job waiting for you when you come back. We need you,' he whispered to the dead-like face. He patted Ron's hand. "Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, the Cannons won the Cup this year." He heard a sweet, bell-like laugh behind him. "I forgot you were here," Percy blushed. Yes Dr. Darcy was a very pretty young woman. She had short, curly, brown hair that was pulled back, and the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She had a warmness around her, shining threw her eyes. She was rather short, probably only about 5'4 and a thin but not too thin frame.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, smiling at him. 'Perfect teeth too' he thought to himself.  
  
"Percy but you can call me Weatherbe," Percy said, trying to make her laugh again. She did laugh again and it was just as nice as it had been before.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you.Weatherbe," she laughed again and walked down the hall. Percy apparated with a spring in his wand. He found his family waiting in the lobby. Do to Arthur's political status they all were given free rooms. They were actually given 6 of the nicest rooms in the hotel in fact.  
  
After checking in they went to eat. They got back to the hotel at about 7:30 and all retired to their rooms. They soon found sleep except Percy. He couldn't get Marris out of his mind. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, her face, her hair, everything was perfect. You see, Percy hadn't had a real girlfriend since he had broken up with Penny 3 years before. He had caught her with his first assistant, Nigel. He had fired Nigel and they had left, he hadn't seen them since.  
  
He lay in bed thinking about her till 10:00 when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly as not to wake his roommate Charlie. "Hello, Percy here," he said softly.  
  
"Hi Percy, this is Marris. I know this is kind of weird but I'm getting kind of lonely and was wondering if you could come and wait with me. I just want someone to wait with me but if it'll be a problem with the rest of your family that's fine."  
  
"No, I'd love to. I couldn't sleep anyway."  
  
"Good, come in your pajamas or I'll feel strange."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon Marris," Percy hung up the phone and pulled on one of the Hotel bathrobes. He hurriedly apparated to the hospital after leaving Charlie a note.  
  
He walked down the hall till he got to Ron's room. She was sitting on a couch that had been brought in for her. She was in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a Ravenclaw T-shirt; she also had a pair of fluffy, broom- bedecked socks. Her hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail. She looked up at him. "Hello Weatherbe," she grinned and giggled. His hair was tussled and his glasses where hastily shoved on his face. He was wearing navy blue pajama bottoms; a WWW T-shirt Fred and George had given him for Christmas, and a pair of dragon slippers he had gotten for his Birthday from Charlie.  
  
"Good evening Marris," he grinned back. "Has he done anything?"  
  
"His hands have been moving more then usual. Do you want some coffee or tea, I'm going to get myself some?" she asked.  
  
"Tea would be great, thanks," Percy said as he sat next to Ron. She went to go get the tea. "Thanks a ton buddy, I owe you a big one," Percy said to Ron. He may have imagined it but he thought he saw a smile on Ron's face. Marris came back with two cups and sat next to Percy.  
  
"So what do you do?" she asked.  
  
"I'm head of a new Ministry Department: The Office of International and Cross Muggle-Wizard relations."  
  
"How's that going?"  
  
"It's a bit boring most of the time but we're doing something important I guess."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Always important to do something important."  
  
"What year were you, you know in Hogwarts. My old girlfriend was in Ravenclaw," Percy stressed the word old.  
  
"I was a year behind Penny," she answered.  
  
"When did you start the doctor training thing?"  
  
"I started right out of Hogwarts at the Dumbledore Institute."  
  
"I didn't know Dumbledore was a doctor!"  
  
"He's not but you know how it is, they'll name anything after him that's standing sill." They both laughed. "Hey, when are you going to kiss me?"  
  
"I-I don't know, I guess now might be a good time."  
  
"Yeah, it would be a good time." Marris pulled his face to hers. They melted into each other! Hell to the sparks! These were bloody fireworks! Her lips were so soft and her eyes were just so damn big. His face was so smooth his body so strong. Both their bodies ached with happiness and excitement. His heart was racing her's was about too pop out of her chest when.  
  
"My God Percy! What would Penny think?" They both looked up stunned. Ron was struggling into a sitting position. "Why are you looking at me like the bloody ghost of Christmas Past?" Percy opened and closed his mouth several times and finally peeped out.  
  
"I'm not going out with Penny anymore."  
  
"I'll go call the Weasleys," Marris said rushing out of the room.  
  
"How long have I been out? I remember being dragged. It was after the final battle and I had sent Hermione and Harry away and Wormtail, he did some sort of spell and then someone was dragging me. I suppose someone found me and brought me to the hospital?" Percy choked back tears. Ron had no idea, no idea about the torture they all went through not knowing where he was.  
  
"You-you've been out for 4 years," Percy said slowly.  
  
"Stop being a little shit and tell me the truth. How are Hermione and Harry? The Death Eaters didn't get them after I put the invisibility spell on them did they?"  
  
"Hermione and Harry are fine, but you have been out for 4 years Ron, I'm not being a little shit, I swear." Just then the family flew in. Hermione dove at Ron. He looked at her in surprise before stroking her hair and lifting her face to his. He kissed her. "Why's everybody so nervous? I couldn't have been out for more then a week or two.right? Percy tried to convince me that I've been out for 4 years." he stopped when he saw the looks on everybody's faces. "You can't be serious. They didn't hurt me that badly." he stopped.  
  
"That's something I need to address all of you about. When Ron was brought in here, he was unrecognizable. That's why it took so long for you to find him. He never stayed at a hospital to long, always having to be moved to one that had better technology, better doctors. I have some pictures," she brought out some snapshots and when Molly saw them she nearly fainted. Ron was unrecognizable. His hair had been burned off, his face pulverized. He was covered with bruises and cuts.  
  
"They tortured Ron for what we're pretty sure was days before they left him in the middle of this field. Its just luck that some Muggle found him. They brought him to one of their hospitals. We always keep a magical doctor there just in case. So when they came across the strand of DNA that your magical abilities show up in he transferred him. That's when I found him. I've been traveling to new Hospitals with him ever since."  
  
Ron looked stunned. "That was me and I've been asleep for 4 years?" he swallowed twice before spreading a smile over his face. "So, what's been going on during my absence?" Ron was just that kind of person. When everybody else tried to make things sad and depressing he'd make a joke. Not like Fred and George, they were prop people, he was the joke master.  
  
"Yeah Harry, what's been going on during his absence?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows. Ron looked at him strangely. Harry glared at Fred and stepped slowly forward, taking Ginny's hand with him. He pulled her hand up to Ron's line of vision. A glittering diamond ring and a gold band sat on her finger. Ron looked at Charlie who nodded. Ron took up all his strength and lunged at Harry, grabbing his throat. Molly and Arthur dove forward, grabbing his shoulders and prying his hands from Harry's neck.  
  
"How long?" he asked, glaring.  
  
"We were dating during my 6th year. He proposed to me about a year after you went missing and we got married 4 months ago. I'm really sorry about all this Ron, we were sure you were."  
  
"Dead, you thought I was dead so you got married because I wasn't there to stop you," Ron was starting to get red in the face. "Oh and don't you start laughing," he said, turning to his snickering brothers. "How could you let them go through with this? Does everybody just depend on me, does everything fall apart while I'm gone?" he asked, his voice rising. ''  
  
"Ron darling, they love each other. If it hadn't been Harry it might have been Draco or someone terrible like that," Hermione said, snuggling her face onto his shoulder.  
  
"That's true, don't tell me you went and married someone did you?" he asked her earnestly. She shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"You're the only one I'd ever "off and marry" my darling, darling Ron," the people in the room smiled.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Percy introduce me to this person here," Ron pointed at Marris.  
  
"Um, this is your doctor Ron, Dr. Marris Darcy."  
  
"Ahh," Ron smiled knowingly. Molly couldn't contain herself any longer and lunged at Ron with both arms.  
  
"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that ever again Ronald Arthur Weasley. I thought I'd never see you again." She was crying so hard she could barely see her youngest son.  
  
"Mum, I don't intend on pulling any more stunts anytime soon. The next stunt I'm going to pull is Hermione's and my wedding." Hermione could just grin stupidly at him. The whole family was together again and that felt very good. "When am I going to be able to go home Dr. Darcy?"  
  
"As soon as we run some tests and make sure you'll be okay. You may have some trouble walking for a while but I'm going to get in touch with a physical therapist you can work with in England. You'll need someone to live with you though."  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me but I'd like Hermione to be at least near enough for me to see her every day."  
  
~1 week later~  
  
Hermione was pushing Ron's wheel chair out of the Hospital. They were going to travel back to England by train just because they didn't want to risk Ron getting splinched or falling out of the wrong grate. Ron was making a good, fast recovery and was now strong enough to walk around a little with the aid of someone's arms or a walker.  
  
During that week Percy and Marris had gotten closer. They fell more in love with each other with each changing day. That is why it was so hard for Percy to go back to England. All he wanted was to stay with Marris but that wasn't possible. P  
  
Percy stood in the Hospital Lobby with his bags in hand. He was looking at the petite brunette standing in front of him. "I guess this is goodbye then?" he said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I guess so, I'll be in England in a few weeks to check how Ron is doing," she choked out through her tears. He dropped his bags and drew her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beat. They shared a brief kiss before Molly called. "You need to go. This is painful enough without drawing it out." Percy picked up his bags and apparated.  
  
"Bye bye love," he whispered. She turned on her heal, dried her eyes and walked on to see her patients.  
  
That night Percy sat in his flat, all he could think of was her. He fingered his wand, wondering if he should fire her.  
  
~ Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel? I'd give you anythin' to feel it comin'.~  
  
Marris had just gotten home from work. She was bone tired but more then anything else, she missed Percy. He was one of the only people that could make her laugh like he could. Oh and his kisses. She felt her lips where his had been just a few hours ago. Why had she gone so long before meeting him? Why wasn't she with him now?  
  
~Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are? You live with all your faults. I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything at all. So why don't you slide?~  
  
Percy picked up his wand deciding that he would indeed fire her. He flicked his wand at the fire, muttering Marris's address. "Marris, Marris, it's me Percy."  
  
She hurried from the kitchen with a dishtowel in her hands. "Oh Percy, I miss you so much! I can't get you out of my mind."  
  
"I miss you too darling. I can't live like this; I have to be with you more. It won't work, you in Ireland and me here in England."  
  
~ Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide.~  
  
"I know, look, we'll make it work. I'm not willing to let this just go away."  
  
"Good, we'll make it work. We have to, because I'm in love with you," Percy said but then they were cut off. Marris sat there stunned, not because they had been cut off but because he had said he loved her. No one had ever told her that. Not mom or dad, not aunts or uncles, no one.  
  
Percy sat back in his chair. He hadn't said he loved a woman since Penny. He had never thought he ever would again either. Yet he wasn't surprised, he had known he loved Marris since they had shared that kiss. That electric, wonderful, magical kiss had changed his whole life.  
  
The next day Percy went back to work. Everybody in the office had heard about it. Frank came up to him in the hall. "I heard about Ron, that's really wonderful sir. I've been taking care of the office while you were gone and I wrote a brief summery of all I've done on your desk, yes it is spaced evenly and legible. Helen should have put it on your desk by now." Percy smiled; yes Frank was himself 7 years ago. He walked smiling to his office. Helen was waiting at the door.  
  
"Sir, there's someone in there to see you sir," she said nervously. Percy came into the room and was flabbergasted when he saw Marris sitting in his desk chair.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Weatherbe," she said brightly.  
  
"Hello, how-what-when?" her stammered and she got up and crossed the room to him. She looked fantastic and it hit him that he had never seen her without either pajamas or scrub robes on. She was wearing a short, flowing green skirt and a bright yellow tank top.  
  
"I came here this morning. I was going to call you back and tell you but I wanted to surprise you. Now, was everything wasted?"  
  
"No, I'm so, so, so surprised."  
  
"Good surprise or bad surprise?"  
  
"Good, very good surprise. I thought you weren't coming till July," he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I, well I think you should sit down." Percy sat down. "I'm transferring here, to GGM. Don't say anything. This is my choice, you're more important to me then my job and when you said that you love me, well that was the clincher." Percy stood up and swept her into his arms.  
  
"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I-I" then he kissed her. After snogging for a minute they heard a door creek open. Frank came in and quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley, I umm, I-"  
  
"What do you need to give me Frank?" Percy asked.  
  
"These reports on Harper sir," Frank extended a thin file.  
  
"But I didn't ask for you to have them ready till Friday Frank, it's Monday."  
  
"Well, it never hurts to be ahead does it sir. I read it in your book." Marris gave him a look and Percy blushed.  
  
"Well thank you Frank, now I'll be ahead as well. Oh, this is Marris Darcy."  
  
"Hello Ms. Darcy."  
  
"Hello Mr. umm"  
  
"Banks, Frank Banks," he said hurriedly, shaking her hand. "It's nearly 10:00 sir, would you like me to take the rest of the day?"  
  
"Thank you Frank but I'll stay. I need to earn my paycheck." Frank left the room.  
  
"Do you need me to leave?" Marris asked.  
  
"No, I need you to stay. Just sit there or beside me on my chair darling," she obeyed. Needless to stay, Percy didn't get much work done that day. They ordered sandwithches from Zora's and messed around.  
  
At the end of the day Percy escorted Marris to his house. "You'll stay here, I insist." She was getting situated when Molly's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Percy, Percy dear," this went on for a while before Marris came out of the guest room (This is PG for God's sake people). "Oh, Dr. Darcy, what are you doing there?"  
  
"Well, I've transferred to GGM and Percy has let me stay here."  
  
"Good, well would you tell him that we're having dinner at our house tonight."  
  
"I'll tell him Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Meanwhile Percy had opened a tiny little box. It had been originally bought in hopes of proposing to Penny but it didn't seem right for her. He had later bought another ring for her. It was had a tiny ring of diamonds with a miniscule ruby heart in the middle. He had gotten on his knees to get it out of a trunk. Marris walked into the room. "Percy, your mum called, she wants us for dinner tonight." Percy pivoted on his knee, the tiny, open box still in his hands. "Oh Percy.....yes."  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


End file.
